ATW2:Great Ball of fire
by Lisa Brown
Summary: Harm and Mac after the crash in Paraguay
1. Default Chapter

Just as Harm takes a few steps with Mac in his arms, the plane explodes and throws both of them several feet. The blast knocks them unconscious and Harm awakes to find Mac just feet away.  
  
"Mac! Mac!" He yells as he rushes over to her, ignoring the shouts of pain coming from his own body. She does not respond. He gently turns her on her back and cradles her head his lap.  
  
"Mac!" He begs her to wake up. He makes sure she is breathing but she still is not responding to his voice. At this instant, all the times of competition, dangerous assignments and moments when they could have been more than friends, flooded his mind. The admiral's voice begins ringing in his ears, "You are willing to risk your career and possibly your life to go and get her? What are you willing to risk to keep her?" 'She has to be alright!' He thinks, as fear grips his heart. "M-- Sarah.... Sarah can you hear me? You have to wake up."  
  
He holds her to his chest as the tears start to flow. "I love you." He says, slightly sobbing.  
  
She groggily tosses a little and she whispered, "Clay.....Clay?"  
  
A roller coaster of emotion ensues - relief to hear her voice, then the same gut-wrenching pain he experienced when he saw her kiss Webb. Instead of looking at this as another chance to finally affirm his feelings, he retreats, yet again, from those deep feelings for her. 'What am I doing?' He thinks. 'Maybe this plane crash was somebody's way of reminding me that Mac and I aren't supposed to be together.'  
  
"Clay?" She whispers again.  
  
"No, Mac, it's me, Harm. Can you hear me?" He answers gently, as he wipes away the tears before she can see them.  
  
She moves her head gingerly and opens her eyes a little, "Harm? What...Where..."  
  
"We were in a plane, remember? We were shot down by the terrorists...I got you out of the plane just as it exploded. You had me worried there for a minute." He says relief in his voice. He helps her sit up and they rest there for a couple minutes, getting their bearings.  
  
"It's time to get some distance between us and the wreckage." He says as he scoops her up and starts walking.  
  
It is getting dark and he knows that they have to stop to make some kind of camp. And he needs to do something for Mac's injuries and TRY to get some rest. Thankfully, he finds a good place - an over grown embankment. There are tall trees and some protruding rocks and bulging roots which made for a cave of sorts. He places Mac as far back as he can, then begins collecting fallen branches to enclose their little hide away. Her ankle swells more and he is afraid that if it has not already, infection will soon set in.  
  
"Mac, I am going to find that stream I hear and try to get us some water."  
  
Mac is still weak, maybe even a little weaker than before. "Ok. I'll be fine until you get back. I am so tired."  
  
"I won't be gone long."  
  
Mac watches him until he is out of sight. She cannot fight it any longer, she drifts off to sleep. Not surprisingly, with all that she has been through, she begins to dream vividly.  
  
She is back in the kidnapper's compound with Webb. Their captors come in again for yet another round of "talks," when this time they reveal they know Mac has been faking her pregnancy. Clay was suffering so much she could not let them take him again. She goes with them instead. Webb tries to protest but there is not anything that he can do. Mac is taken to a shabby room, a hint of burnt flesh in the air. As she is shoved down and restrained onto a wooden table, she sees the car battery. They are about to start the torture......when a loud ruckus starts. She is left alone in the midst of the chaos of yelling and automatic gun fire.  
  
Suddenly, the door bursts open. "Mac.......thank God I found you!" Harm holds her close "I was afraid ...so afraid...I really thought that this time we wouldn't see each other again. Now that I have found you nothing is going to keep us apart anymore. I love you."  
  
All of a sudden Webb appears. "Sarah, Sarah. Look what I endured to protect you. I would do it all again... I love you. I have for a long time...I need you Sarah like I have never needed anyone in my life."  
  
Mac's sleeps becomes very restless, her mind spinning back and forth between Harm and Webb. She has wanted Harm for so long.....but Webb, Clay, suffered so much for her.  
  
Harm has saved her life many times...but has always waited to long or they just could not get it together some how. Maybe with Clay.  
  
"Mac come with me," she hears Harm say.  
  
"Sarah don't leave me. I need you," Webb pleads.  
  
"Mac."  
  
"Sarah."  
  
"Mac. Mac. Mac! Wake up!"  
  
Mac jerks awake, a little startled, soon realizing it was all a dream.  
  
"That must have been some dream." Harms says as he lightly caresses her face. "Everything is ok. Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"No. Not now." Thinking to herself maybe not ever.  
  
"Ok. Let's see what we can do to get this wound looking better."  
  
As Harm pulls back her pant leg she cries out in pain. It stuck to the mangled flesh. Thankfully no new bleeding starts when he finally gets it off. It is red, not just from dried blood, and very swollen. He begins to clean her wound with wetted down strips of his undershirt. Again, the thought of infection comes to mind as he cleans off the dried blood and dirt. Mac is in great pain, but she does not allow herself to cry out again. They both fear being found by the terrorists.  
  
'I will just have to work really hard to find some civilization tomorrow. And pray even harder that infection will be held off by a miracle,' he thinks.  
  
"Harm! Did you hear that?" She whispers.  
  
"No."  
  
She puts her finger to her lips to shish him. They both hear not far away the sounds of several people looking through the area. Harm puts Mac as far back into the "cave" as possible, placing his body in front of hers. He positions brush around the opening and they huddle there quietly, almost not breathing.  
  
Mac's body grows tense as she hears their angry voices, "Find the infidels and kill them!" One shouts to the other.  
  
Knowing Mac understood their language, Harm pulls her close to reassure her with his embrace.  
  
They must have found the wreck and seen there were not any bodies.  
  
They stomp and trample through the area for what seems like hours. At one point they are right on top of them, but somebody upstairs is listening because they go right by.  
  
Harm and Mac wait until things are really quite. They wait as well as Harm could guess another 30 minutes or so. He finally decides to check and see if the coast is clear.  
  
Quietly, he gets out of their little hiding place and looks around. Not seeing or hearing anything, Harm heads back to Mac. Just as he is about to bend down, he hears a branch snap behind him.  
  
Harm slowly turned around, as not to provoke whoever was behind him. When he saw who was standing there, he blinked in disbelief. There stood the farmer, from whom they borrowed the plane.  
  
The farmer noticed the shock and surprise on his face. "You are wondering how I found you?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah, now that you mention it."  
  
"So this is how you use my plane, for a suicide mission." He asks incredulously.  
  
"I am very sorry about your plane, and I will answer your questions later. Right now I need your help to get my "wife" some medical attention."  
  
"Well I suspected that you would be in need of some supplies when I heard the whispers in the village, about someone using my plane to attack a convoy, and then crashing afterwards."  
  
"I am afraid you have wrong information. As you know, I was taking my "wife" to the hospital and we experienced some mechanical problems, which caused the crash."  
  
"How is your partner?" The farmer asks, continuing to push, as he looks past Harm to where he was obviously headed.  
  
Harm protectively moves into his direct eye sight, "Why did you call her my partner?" he asks, still trying to keep some kind of cover.  
  
"If you are who you claim to be, why are you hiding?" The farmer asks, grinning with a look of checkmate.  
  
Harm new the jig was up. He sighs, pushing his hands through his hair and clasping them at his neck.  
  
"Come. Come. Who else would try something as stupid as you did, if you weren't some kind of government people, either American or working with the Americans."  
  
"So you know the people in the convoy?" Harm said resigned to the fact their cover is blown.  
  
"Who doesn't know of Sadik and his people, they intimidate, threaten and kill to get what they want. And they hate Americans."  
  
"But how did you know where to look for us?"  
  
"I am a very quite man. I keep to myself and listen. I knew they would be looking for you. I decided to discreetly follow along. How else am I going to get repayment for my plane?" He answered with a warm smile, trying to ease Harm's suspicions. "Now let's look at her. I have a few things here that may help until we get her somewhere."  
  
Harm moved the brush, uncovering their hide out. The farmer removes some items from his bag and begins to tend to Mac's wounds. He has supplies for a splint, real bandages and surprisingly, a little penicillin. This man really intrigued Harm.  
  
"So what brought you to Paraguay?" Harm quizzed.  
  
"My faith brought my wife and I here many years ago."  
  
"Your faith taught you how to tract people without being detected?" Harm replies, now the one pushing.  
  
"Some things life teaches you, you never forget." He answers as finishes tending to Mac. "Ok. That should hold you for now." He stands, turning to leave. "There is some food and water and more bandages if you need them, but only one more dose of penicillin. Give it to her in the morning."  
  
"Wait, where are you going?" Harm asked some what alarmed, not certain he trusted this man.  
  
"I must leave; it will take a while to get back. I came on horseback and then on foot, as not to get caught. I will tend to my normal business and return when it is safe." He said patting Harm on the shoulder, as to assure him their secret was safe. Then he turns and walks away.  
  
Harm had no choice but to trust this stranger. He was all the help they had. Harm literally prayed that he hadn't misplaced his trust.  
  
"Don't worry. We don't have any other choice, we have to trust him." Mac said trying to bolster his mood.  
  
"Thanks. You read my mind." Harm replied gratefully, trying to lighten things up. "Let's see what he brought us to eat."  
  
Harm went through the bag and dug out some bread, cheese and fruit. He broke off some bread and made a cheese sandwich for Mac. "Here you are madam, a feast fit for a queen." He holds it out to her and gives her a servant's bow.  
  
"Give my complements to the chef." Mac volleyed back in the same spirit. Yet as she bit into her sandwich, Harm's wounded expression returned.  
  
"Harm this goes beyond your uncertainty about the farmer. Tell me." She coaxed.  
  
"Mac this is my fault." He said disgusted with himself. " I came here to find you and bring you home. And now here we are stranded, with you injured and unable to get to a hospital. I couldn't live with myself if something I did were to cause you to."He couldn't finish.  
  
"I am not going to die Harm. I just have a broken ankle." She locks eyes with him, "And I don't blame you. You were right to take out the convoy. We couldn't let them use those weapons against our country. We are soldiers in a war."  
  
"Well at least on of us is." Harm thought aloud.  
  
"What did you say?" Mac asks somewhat confused.  
  
"Nothing, I was just thinking out loud." Wishing he could take those words back.  
  
"You don't have permission to be here do you?"  
  
"I don't need permission. I am an American citizen and I can go where I want."  
  
"You are not an ordinary citizen Harm you're a Naval Commander you can't just go....Harm you didn't! You didn't resign your commission!" Mac said amazed by the action.  
  
"Mac I was willing to do whatever it took to find you. And when the Admiral refused to grant me TAD status or leave I had no choice. I had to come find you." Harm said choking back the emotion.  
  
The emotion didn't go unnoticed by Mac. She took his hand and said, "The Navy is your life, I don't want to be the one responsible for you losing all you have worked for."  
  
"And I couldn't trust that Webb and the CIA would get you back to.back in one piece." He corrected himself.  
  
A distressed look came over Mac's face when Harm mentioned Webb, prompting that nauseating feeling in his stomach yet again.  
  
Harm let go of her hand and turned away. She was worried about Webb and after witnessing that kiss it was obvious things we no longer just professional between them.  
  
Mac sensed his pain, he was shocked and confused by the kiss he had seen. She surprised herself. But what has her even more perplexed is Harm. She has grown accustomed to his ambiguity in this area of their relationship. Now he has given up his commission and come thousands of miles to find her. Timing is definitely not his strong suit.  
  
"Harm, Clay protected me." She tried to explain. "He kept them away from me as long as could. It wasn't until some other hostages figured out that I wasn't really pregnant that things began to change. Even then he did all that he could to keep them from me."  
  
The pain intensified as her remembered the conversation he had with Mrs. Webb. 'Does he love this woman? She asked I'm sorry? Harm answered taken aback. Clayton is very protective of those he loves.' Where did that come from? How could this have happened?' He thought.  
  
It is obvious that Webb has feelings for Mac. The pain moving from his stomach and becomes an anxious feeling in his heart.  
  
"Harm, Are you listening?"  
  
"I am grateful to Webb for looking out for you." He said quietly.  
  
"I promised I wouldn't leave him behind. I can't leave Paraguay without him."  
  
"Gunny took him to the hospital. I am sure Webb is working on a way to get us all out of here." 


	2. Worry,Guilt and Love

"It's about time Gunny." Webb growls, "What have you found out?"  
  
"Well I have heard some rumors but I can't confirm--"  
  
"Just tell me!" Webb interrupts.  
  
"There is some talk about some American's taking this farmer's plane and following a convoy and blowing it up."  
  
"That sounds like something that they would do. Where is the plane now?" Webb asks impatiently.  
  
"It crashed two days ago." Gunny answers, sighing deeply.  
  
"Every time he gets in a plane he crashes it!! We have to find her!"  
  
"Don't you mean them?" Gunny corrected.  
  
"Yes of course I mean them!" Webb replied biting his head off again. And embarrassed that he let his feelings slip.  
  
"Have you been able to make any contact with the States sir?"  
  
"Yes this morning. They are up to date on our situation. But you knew from the beginning I was on my own for this one. Once we are ready to leave, they will make arrangements to get us home. But until then, things remain status quo. I have to get out of here and we have to find them before Sadik does.  
  
Back at Jag headquarters....  
  
"Admiral, you have a call from Catherine Gale."  
  
"Thanks Tiner."  
  
"Hello Ms. Gale. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Well you can tell me how in the world you let Commander Rabb go to Paraguay?!"  
  
"I didn't LET him go. He resigned his commission and went on his own! I guess this means that you have some news."  
  
"Yes and unfortunately not very good news. Agent Webb told us that Commander Rabb and a Gunnery Sergeant, found he and Colonel Mackenzie where they were held hostage. Webb was in bad shape so the Gunny took him to the hospital and that is when they were separated from Commander Rabb and Colonel Mackenzie. Later, Webb found out that two Americans had taken a civilian plane that later crashed. They have no idea where they are, if it was them and if so, if they survived."  
  
"What is Webb's condition?"  
  
"He was severely beaten, denied food and water. He has been in the hospital for a couple days and probably could stand a few more. But he sounds determined to find the others."  
  
"Well thank you for keeping me informed. I hope to stay in the loop as you get more information."  
  
"I will do my best Admiral."  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
It was late afternoon and still no sight of the farmer. Harm gave Mac her second dose of penicillin this morning. He feels like a sitting duck waiting on this guy.  
  
"I think it is time for plan B. He isn't coming back, either he can't or won't." Harm said attempting to sound practical.  
  
"He said he would return when it was safe." Mac reminds him.  
  
"Yes he did. But maybe when he does he will bring bad company with him."  
  
"I don't think he will give us up."  
  
"We both know that Sadik can be persuasive, he may not have a choice." He said gently, trying not to conjure up bad memories.  
  
He begins to gather the few things they have and goes to pick up Mac.  
  
"We are getting out of here." Harm states matter of factly.  
  
"To go where, what is your plan?" She asks raising valid questions.  
  
"Well we will follow the stream and eventually find people." He offers weakly.  
  
"Ok. But how do you know that the people we will find won't hand us over to bad company? Face it we have to wait here. This guy is our best bet right now."  
  
He stood up and dropped the bag, his pretense of practicality fading and his worry and frustrations slipping through. He knows she is right. But he needs to get her out of here and to a doctor. Not to mention back to familiar surroundings.  
  
'I have to get her back to the states.' He thought. 'Maybe when we get back into our lives again she will not feel obligated to Webb. I hope that is all she feels is some sort of obligation. She can't really love Webb, can she?'  
  
"You're right." He says with a deep sigh.  
  
"All this is almost worth it, just to hear you say those words." She smiled.  
  
"Don't think that will happen again any time soon." He replies with a shrewd grin.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
"Mr. Webb, I have some more news." Gunny pronounces.  
  
"Ok. Don't just stand there. Spit it out." Webb orders.  
  
"I think I have located the farmer whose plane they took off in."  
  
"Well if we were able to find him, then Sadik knows where he is too."  
  
Webb knew that going back to try and see the farmer could mean walking into a trap. All of his instincts told him that he shouldn't go. But he really had enjoyed being Sarah's "husband". And he and Sarah promised that they wouldn't leave each other behind. Webb never had a problem breaking a "promise" before. But this isn't like anything he has ever done. This had stopped being about the mission a long time ago. Now it is personal. He is going to save the woman he loves or die trying.  
  
"Gunny, get me my clothes."  
  
It was dark and again as Harm returned from the stream with water. He was troubled by the lingering absence of the farmer. He was determined that if they didn't see him in the morning that they were leaving no matter what. They couldn't wait around any longer.  
  
"Sarah...I love you. You promised you wouldn't leave me. Where are you?"  
  
"I'm here Clay." Mac murmured in her sleep.  
  
"Where are your friends who blew up my convoy?" An enraged voice demanded.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about." Clay said as he pulled against the restraints.  
  
"We'll see. You have been through a great deal already. It shouldn't take much more to break you."  
  
"Don't worry Sarah I won't let them hurt you!!"  
  
"NO! Clay! Clay!" Mac screamed.  
  
At the sound of her scream, Harm dropped the water and started running, fear gripping his heart. Back at camp there was no apparent danger. He went in to find Mac sitting with her head in her hands crying.  
  
Harm sat down and took her in his arms to comfort her. She was burning up with fever.  
  
"What is it?" He asked tenderly holding her head to his chest.  
  
"Clay is in trouble." She sobbed.  
  
"It was a dream. You're ok and Gunny took Webb to the hospital remember?"  
  
Mac pushed away and looked at him. "This wasn't a dream Harm. I saw it. He has been captured again. They are torturing him to get information about us."  
  
Mac has had these visions in the past. However they only surfaced when someone she loves was in danger.  
  
'Can this really be happening? Did I really wait to long? Is she in love with Webb?' He thought with the heart wrenching anxiety surfacing again.  
  
"Harm we have to do something!!" Mac said on the brink of hysteria.  
  
"Was Gunny in your vision?" Harm asked firmly.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Let's take that as a good sign. At least until we can get out of here. We know Gunny has all our six."  
  
"But Harm he is calling for me. I promised I wouldn't leave him behind."  
  
Harm pulls her into a soothing embrace. He could hardly stand to touch her, she was so hot. Harm was getting scared. Forget about losing her to Webb he would eventually find a way to deal with that. But what he couldn't live with is if she died.  
  
"We will get out of this. You hang with me. I came here to get you home and that is exactly what I am going to do. And Marines never leave anyone behind. I will get Webb out too. I promise."  
  
The fever was draining her fast. Her body gave into the fatigue and she fell asleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
"Enter."  
  
"Excuse me sir. I don't mean to bother you." Harriet said cautiously.  
  
"You aren't bothering me Lieutenant, and I know what you are going to ask." AJ responded kindly.  
  
"We are all wondering if there is any news sir."  
  
"Yes, very little, gather everyone around and I will brief one and all on what I know."  
  
Harriet quickly goes out and makes sure that everyone is rounded up and they are all waiting to know what is going on.  
  
"May I have your attention?" The admiral calls. "I know you are all wondering about what is going on with the Colonel and Comm---Rabb. The last report we got was that they were in a private civilian plane and apparently it crashed. The wreckage has not been located. And all contact has been lost with the other operatives on the ground. That is all the information that we have, dismissed."  
  
"Bud they just have to be alright." Harriet says with tears in her voice as she covers her face.  
  
"They will Harriet." Bud said pulling her close, "The commander had such determination when he left. I know he and the Colonel will come home."  
  
"I have been a man of peace for a very long time. And I don't want to change now. So please turn around slowly." The voice came from behind Gunny.  
  
Gunny slowly turned around and saw this older man standing there with a pitch fork.  
  
"Who are you? And don't lie to me. I know that you aren't who you pretend to be and if you don't answer me truthfully, your friends may never make it back home alive."  
  
Gunny's was nearing the end of his rope. He had only been gone a short time, when Sadik's men took Webb from the hospital. Now this man was his only lead to where he could find his friends. He thought quickly but somehow managed the same leap of faith that Harm and Mac did.  
  
"I am who you assume I am, an American. And you are the man my friends got the plane from. Our other associate has been taken, by the terrorists we were trying to stop, to get information on their location. He doesn't know where they are, we were hoping that you did."  
  
This Mennonite Farmer had turned his back on war and violence a long time ago. He was young and lied about his age to get into the military. And by the time he found out what the Reich was really about, he couldn't get out.  
  
When the war was over, he determined to turn his back on violence forever. He embraced his Mennonite roots and years later became a missionary. Now the violence had become overwhelming and he knew that he had to do something to help.  
  
"Sir if you know where they are I beg you, please tell me." Gunny pleaded.  
  
"I have been "questioned" by those who have your associate. It is only because I have lived here so many years and stayed away from violence, that they have left me alone. Yes, I know where your friends are hiding. I took them limited supplies 2 days ago. I intended to go back for them but after I was interrogated, I thought it to dangerous to go back."  
  
"Will you take me to them?"  
  
"Yes. Meet me at 2am and we will go to your friends. She was injured and she needs to get to a hospital."  
  
"Can you also help me get our associate as well?"  
  
"I will if I can."  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
"They should be ahead just a few feet." The old man whispered.  
  
Gunny moved a little faster. "Are you sure this is where you left them?" He asked very agitated.  
  
"Yes I am sure. Maybe they couldn't wait for me any longer."  
  
"Or maybe someone else got to them first." Gunny responded through clinched teeth.  
  
Harm heard their voices but he was watching to see if they were followed before he identified where they were hiding. Finally Harm called to them, "Gunny! Over here."  
  
Gunny rushed over. "Commander, are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine. But the Colonel is injured and she has developed a fever. Please tell me you two have a plan to get us out of here and to a hospital." Harm implored.  
  
"As a matter of fact I do." The old man interjected. "I know where I can safely get her the medical help she needs. But we cannot go together. We have to split up. If we all go together we will attract too much attention."  
  
"No way am I letting her out of my sight!!" Harm stated protectively.  
  
"I hope I have earned a little bit of trust, but you really don't have any choice. If we all go together, we will be caught and killed." The farmer said quietly.  
  
Harm went over and held Mac in his arms. He knew this man was right. Yet his heart was racing with anxiety, doubt and fear. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if she died. But he knew if something wasn't done for her quickly she would die.  
  
He held her close. She was so exhausted and had not spoken in some time, the fever taking its toll.  
  
But he whispered to her anyway," I have to let you go with this man. It is the only way I know to help you. He will get you to a hospital. You must keeping fighting and hang on. I'll get Webb like I promised and then I will come to get you. You must live.I love you."  
  
Harm helped get Mac disguised and let the old man take her.  
  
The old man had given Gunny the details on where they could find Webb. They would meet up after both missions were accomplished.  
  
Before they parted ways Harm looked at the old man and said," You get her to the help she needs. Don't let anything happen to her. And if you double cross us--"  
  
"I won't." He interrupted.  
  
Harm watched them until they were out of sight. He had to get his head focused on saving Webb. The faster he got Webb the faster he would be able to get back to Mac.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Back at Jag headquarters.......  
  
"Admiral you have another call from Ms. Gale sir."  
  
"Thanks Tiner."  
  
"What's the news?" He asked knowing that it wasn't going to be good.  
  
"Webb has missed his last two sitreps, since informing us of the plane crash, so we still don't have any idea where the Colonel and Commander are or if they survived the crash. Now with Webb missing, things look pretty grim." Catherine said sounding rather pessimistic.  
  
"I appreciate you candor and the information Ms. Gale, but I know that my people are alive and I am not going to leave them stranded there." AJ affirmed adamantly.  
  
"I am sorry admiral I don't know that you have much choice." She replied apologetically.  
  
"Like Hell I don't!" AJ angrily slammed down the phone. "Tiner! Get the SECNAV on the phone!" He barked.  
  
Admiral Chegwidden spends the rest of the afternoon in the SECNAV's office arguing a case as if before the Supreme Court. But by the time he leaves, AJ has won and he is on his way to retrieve his people, fellow officers-his family. He walks to his car with dreadful uncertainty in his heart. 'How do I tell Meredith?' He wonders, sitting behind the wheel. He pulls his phone from his breast pocket and hits the speed dial.  
  
"Hello, AJ." Meredith's cheerful voice greets him.  
  
"Would it be alright to have dinner early this evening, say 6 at my place?" AJ asked trying not to give anything away.  
  
"I think we can manage that. Shall I stop and get something so we won't have to cook?" She asks sensing something important is coming.  
  
"That would be good. I'll see you soon."  
  
AJ puts his phone back in his pocket and starts the car.  
  
On the way to AJ's that night, Meredith prepared herself for AJ going to Paraguay. Although he hadn't really said much, she knew he was driven to distraction with worry about Harm and Mac.  
  
"Dinner's here." She calls letting herself in.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute." AJ yells from his bedroom.  
  
He went over it again and again in his head about how he was going to tell Meredith he was going after Rabb and Mackenzie. He isn't used to dealing with family issues regarding an assignment or dangerous duty. But now all of that had changed. He was about to be a married man once again. He took a deep breath and went to the kitchen.  
  
Meredith had the table set with a scrumptious Italian dinner waiting.  
  
"Thank you. It looks delicious." AJ said giving her a hug and kiss hello.  
  
"Would you open and pour the wine?" She asks.  
  
AJ gets the glasses and the wine and walks over to the table. He pours the wine and they sit down to dinner.  
  
"I got some more information on Rabb and Mackenzie today. Or should I say the same news."  
  
"They are still missing?"  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
"When are you going?" She said more like a statement than a question.  
  
"How did you know?" AJ asks in amazement.  
  
"AJ, I know who you are. You are a career navy man, seal turned lawyer. The people in your command are very important to you, especially Bud, Harriet, Harm and Mac. They are like family. And the need to do something has been eating at you ever since you heard they were missing."  
  
"You're alright with me going?" He replies with surprise in his voice.  
  
"Of course not, I am scared to death. I am new to all this military and danger stuff. But if you're asking me do I understand why you need to go, then yes, I am alright with you going."  
  
AJ takes her hand and pulls her to him. He kisses her gently as to thank her for being so understanding and not making this harder for him.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
"There it is Commander. Right where our farmer friend said it would be."  
  
Before them was the abandon warehouse in the oldest part of the city. There weren't any guards posted on the outside of the building.  
  
"Do you know anything about this place Gunny?"  
  
"No sir. I was never brought to this location."  
  
"There doesn't seem to be too much activity going on. We are just going to have to get a closer look." Harm says resolutely.  
  
Inside, Webb sits tied to a straight back chair, with two young Arab men, one on each side, taking turns abusing him.  
  
"Once again you filthy American, where are the others and who is working with them? How did they know of the convoy?" One man demands.  
  
Webb was very bloody his body radiating once again with pain. He tried to tell them that he didn't know how they knew or where they got their information. That is wasn't part of the plan. But they of course didn't believe him. Right now all that was keeping him alive was the memory of the kiss that Sarah had given him. He had to stay focused on her. He had to survive this somehow.  
  
Bursting into the room, Gunny caps both men, as Harm moves to Webb and assesses his condition.  
  
"Rabb...." Webb said barely able to talk," I told you to take care of Sarah."  
  
"She is being taken care of." He answers untying the ropes.  
  
Webb slumps in his chair, rubbing circulation back into his hands.  
  
"Can you stand?" Harm asks with genuine concern.  
  
Webb stands and swaggers as if he had one to many. Harm reaches out and props him up.  
  
"What are you doing here? This was your perfect ..... perfect chance to be rid of me." Webb asks breathlessly.  
  
"And compete with a ghost I don't think so." Harm snips.  
  
"So you finally admit it..." Pleased by his choice of words.  
  
"Admit what Webb?"  
  
"That you're in love with her." Webb asserts, trying to provoke an admission.  
  
"We don't have time for this now. We have to get you out of here. Let's just hope that Gunny was able to get us some transportation."  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Meanwhile, the farmer made good on his promise to get Mac to a medical facility. He is still worried that even though no one would ask any questions about who she is that someone may have be watching and ready to tell Sadik of their arrival.  
  
"The woman you brought in is in grave health." said the doctor. "We have some antibiotics and that we can give her, but she really needs to get to a larger medical facility that can do more than we can."  
  
"Just do all that you can. I will see if we can find a way to get her to another facility."  
  
'I have to get her out soon. I just hope that the Americans can get their job done and fast. ' The farmer thought to himself.  
  
"Harm." Mac moaned  
  
"You are in the hospital and your friends will be here soon."  
  
Mac didn't respond she is delirious with fever.  
  
"Harm......."  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
"Gunny you never cease to amaze me with your resourcefulness." Harm said as he helped get Webb into an old red beat up Ford pick-up, normally used for transporting small farm animals.  
  
"Thank you sir, but somehow this seems too easy." Gunny replied  
  
"I agree." Webb said weakly. "Where is Sarah? The taste of freedom helping him to catch his breath.  
  
"She should be getting medical attention right about now..." Harm started to explain.  
  
"What do you mean should be? I told you to take care of her not put her in a plane and then crash it! What are her injuries?" He demanded.  
  
Harm was trying not to get angry. "She has a badly broken ankle. "  
  
"Where is she? Where is this place that she is getting medical attention?"  
  
"The farmer whose plane we were using found us. He brought some supplies and said that he would come back. When he did he brought Gunny with him. He took Mac to the hospital."  
  
"You let some stranger take Sarah? How do you know that you can trust him? How could you just leave her like that?"  
  
Harm grabbed Webb by the arm," If you weren't already in such bad shape I'd..."  
  
"Don't let that stop you!"  
  
"Don't tempt me Webb. You were the one who brought her here in the first place remember?"  
  
"Yeah but I am not the one who left her with some stranger!"  
  
"I had no choice." Harm said through gritted teeth letting go of Webb.  
  
"What do you mean that you had no choice? What aren't you telling me Rabb?"  
  
Harm was thinking about when he held Mac in his arms. Almost to hot to touch. Did she understand what he had told her? Did she hear him tell her that he loved her? If she died without ever hearing him ......  
  
"Rabb what aren't you telling me?!" Webb yells as he grabs Harm.  
  
"She has developed a fever. I think infection has set in."  
  
"All the more reason for you not to have left her!"  
  
"I did it for her!!" Harm yelled back.  
  
If Webb would have been thinking logically, not out of worry and guilt, he would realize that Mac being taken covertly to the hospital was the right choice. But he wasn't thinking logically. Worry and guilt were eating away at him.  
  
"You didn't come all this way to leave her when she needed you the most. What exactly are you doing for her?" Webb asked very sarcastically.  
  
"I promised her that I would rescue you." Harm blurted out.  
  
Webb had a puzzled look on his face. "Rescue, how did she know that I needed to be rescued?"  
  
Harm realized he used the wrong word. There would be no way of not telling him now.  
  
"How did she know I needed to be rescued? Last she knew I was with Gunny on my way to the hospital."  
  
"She had a vision Webb. She saw that you had been captured again and were being tortured. She was very upset and insistent that we find you. She wouldn't rest until I promised her that I would. I had to keep my promise." His anger relenting.  
  
Webb was speechless. He knew that Sarah had these visions before. But they usually centered on those she loved; Just thinking that he had become important enough to her, to be connected to her like that, touched him deeply.  
  
Seeing how this news affected Webb touched Harm too, but with great pain. This pain keeps changing, growing stronger. He first noticed it when Mrs. Webb asked if her son was in love with this woman. The question had taken Harm by surprise and a tinge of pain was felt. But he was able to dismiss it . News that they were missing came. The fear of losing her was so great it drove him to do anything to get to her. He had to save her-then relief. He had found her in time, but in time for what? To see her kiss Webb!!!! That sight just shot a piercing pain through his heart, and now this vision. She did feel something for Webb. That couldn't be denied. Webb now knew it too.  
  
"Sirs, she is going to need both of you to get her home again. Let's just focus on that for now." Gunny's voice broke the awkward silence.  
  
"Then that explains the ease of our escape." Webb said.  
  
"Sir?" Gunny asked.  
  
"They want us to lead them to Mac and whoever is helping her." Harm replied. Webb just nodded in agreement. 


	3. A Gift Horse

"Gunny, are you sure this is the right place?" Webb snapped.  
  
"This is where he told me to wait." Gunny replied patiently.  
  
"He will be here Webb. I doubted him at first but he came back for us. He knows that he needs keep a low profile. It must not be safe for him to get here yet." Harm replied, trying to convince himself as much as Webb.  
  
"Or he can't get here." Gunny said then regretted he had.  
  
"He'll be here." Harm replied firmly.  
  
"He had better and Sarah had better be alright because if not, I'll kill you Rabb."  
  
"Interesting that you should say that Webb, because I was just thinking that very thing about you."  
  
This was why Gunny had regretted his previous comment. He knew what could happen if he got between two men in love with the Colonel. All he had to do was remember what had happened to Lt. Roberts. It was time to get the situation under control.  
  
"Look. I tried to stay out of this and even be polite. But now I am just going to say it straight out. Neither of you is going to kill the other. We have a big enough fight on our hands without you two going at one another. I am willing to lay down my life to save the Colonel. But I am sure as hell not going to die because of your jealousy! Got it!"  
  
Harm and Webb both were embarrassed by their actions. They knew Gunny was right. Fighting with one another was not going to get Mac back or them home for that matter. Like it or not, they had to deal with the fact they were both in love with her. They had to find a way to work together to get back home.  
  
"Well for whatever reason, our contact didn't come. We we will just have to come again tomorrow." Gunny said getting back to the task at hand.  
  
"I still have a connection or two around here. We should be able to find a place to lie low." Webb stated coolly.  
  
Harm was on pins and needles. That haunting feeling he had in the States, that told him something wasn't right, was back and getting stronger. Fight, Mac, fight he kept saying to himself, as if he could will her to be alright.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
"It's been over 24 hours since you started the antibiotics and there are no signs of her responding. Isn't there anything else that you can do for her doctor?" This genuinely concerned older man asked.  
  
"Like I have told you before, we have limited resources here. This is just a mission clinic. Yes, we have generous donors who help keep us up to date as much as possible, but she needs to get to a better facility. You need to make arrangements for that now or she isn't going to live."  
  
"I had been waiting for her "family" to arrive. They must be having transportation problems." He said he had postponed making contact with them until he knew it was safe.  
  
"Then this Harm she keeps calling for must be her husband?"  
  
The man just nodded.  
  
"Well he better get here fast. If not, you had better get her to where she needs to go. Or he won't have a wife."  
  
Mac was lying there in a heat delirious sleep, tossing and moaning.  
  
"Harm.."  
  
"I 'm here," Harm takes her hand.  
  
"Where is our baby? Is she ok?"  
  
"She is just fine." He soothes.  
  
"Why isn't she here? I want to see her."  
  
"You will. But you have to get better."  
  
"I need to hold her."  
  
"Then fight this thing. She needs you.I need you. I love you Sarah."  
  
Watching her fighting for her life, this old farmer finally decided he could wait no longer. I know it is very dangerous, but I have no choice. I will take her to the government hospital. Please God, let me get her there safely, let her live and see her home again.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
As she waits in the Deputy Director Kershaw's outer office, Catherine Gale reflects on her last conversation with Admiral Chegwidden. She knows, officially, she had to try and dissuade him from going to Paraguay. But once she had learned that he had gone, she was glad. Harm had gone above and beyond even what a good friend would do to help her with her mother. She saw in his eyes every time he spoke about Mac how worried he was about her. He tried to camouflage it by acting like he was just concerned for a good friend and colleague. But that last night at the hospital, as they talked about Mac's current assignment, he let the mask fall for a few moments. "It's just something about this one. I don't know," Harm had said. Looking off into the distance, his eyes betrayed what he really felt - his feelings for Colonel MacKenzie are more than friendship and comradery. This was very personal for him. They just could not be left down there to fend for themselves, she owes Harm that much.  
  
"He will see you now, Ms. Gale," the secretary says, bringing her back from her thoughts.  
  
"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice."  
  
He motions for her to have a seat.  
  
"Catherine, you're calling in a lot of favors on this one," Kershaw says.  
  
"Yes, sir, I am. I know that I don't ordinarily get this involved with things but this time."  
  
"This time you have a personal involvement. From what I hear, you and the Commander were married," he replies humorously, trying to put her at ease.  
  
Catherine's cheeks flush crimson as she looks away. Even though she had already explained what happened, she is still embarrassed.  
  
"Sorry, Catherine, I didn't mean to make you blush. Rabb was a good sport to go to those lengths to help you."  
  
"Yes, sir, he was. And I feel I should repay that kindness somehow."  
  
"Consider it done. Admiral Chegwidden will have the help he needs, and we will get them home," he says, with a reassuring smile.  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
AJ is walking out from the airport when a cabby approached him. "Bueno, Senor. Where could I take you this morning?"  
  
AJ thinks it odd being approached by a cabby like this; there are fewer cabbies than people who needed them, so he did not have to hustle any business. But AJ decides to play along. "Yes, you could take me to my hotel."  
  
"Very good this way please." The cabby loads the small bag in the trunk then, upon getting the hotel information, they are off.  
  
The silence breaks when the cabby addresses him,"Admiral Chegwidden?"  
  
"Who wants to know?" The admiral growls.  
  
"Special Agent Mitch Stewart, the deputy director got word to me that you were coming."  
  
"He did, did he? What else did he have to say?" AJ asks, very skeptical of this man.  
  
"That you owe Catherine Gale a huge favor."  
  
The tension eases from his shoulders. He knows this guy is on the level. But how much help he can expect is yet to be determined. "How the hell did you manage to get here before I did?"  
  
"When the Colonel and Webb were reported missing, I was dispatched here to clean up, so to speak."  
  
"Damn it, man! You have been here long enough to try and help them," AJ snaps.  
  
"I was told that Webb was on his own and I didn't have permission to.."  
  
"To do anything but cover up," AJ finishes.  
  
"Well now let's just say that my assignment has been changed."  
  
AJ just sits there for a few moments sizing up this man while stewing a little about how cavalier these agent types are with people's lives. From what AJ could see, he is of Hispanic decent, about 40ish, around 6ft tall and maneuvers these streets like he has lived here all his life. Even though they had not said much, Stewart did not come off cocky, the way Webb did the first time AJ had met him. He knows Stewart was only following orders and he should not take his anger out on him. And he is not about to look a gift horse in the mouth.  
  
They pull up to where AJ is staying.  
  
"I put what I know and further instructions in your bag. We'll meet again soon."  
  
They get out of the car and go around to the trunk. AJ gets his bag, pays the "cabby" and goes inside.  
  
The hotel is nice enough, somewhere between a five star and a whole in the wall, a pleasant place for tourists to stay and that is what AJ was, a "tourist".  
  
While he is checking in, he makes mental notes of his surroundings - where the elevators, stairs and exit doors are, and later he will investigate the roof. He wants to know all these things in case of the need for a quick get away.  
  
He proceeds to his room cautiously, again making note of his environment, but this time he is making note of people. He does not readily notice anything of concern so he enters the room, looking around, and when he was satisfied he has not been followed and the room does not have any unexpected occupants, he closes and locks the door.  
  
He sits down on the bed and opened his bag. Inside is an envelope and next to it a 9mm and a couple extra clips. AJ inspects the much-appreciated weapon and holsters it in the waste band of his jeans. He opens the envelope and begins to read.  
  
Colonel MacKenzie was brought in to the government hospital here this morning. She was brought in by a Mennonite missionary. No sign of Webb or Rabb. Her condition is critical. Meet me at the designated spot on the enclosed map at 1700. MS  
  
AJ arrives a few minutes early for his next meeting with Stewart. The open air café is an inviting place. The cool breeze feels soothing on his warm body, and the aroma of food floating on the air reminds him that it has been over eight hours since he had last eaten. With tourists and locals alike seated around him, he does not have any trouble in ordering his meal.  
  
He is sipping on his drink when he sees a man approaching. It takes AJ a couple looks to be sure, be it is indeed Stewart. He has changed his clothing from lower working class to a more business like attire, yet very much in keeping with local custom. AJ gets a better look at Stewart as he approaches. The agent is a bit shorter than AJ first thought, around 5'10" or so. That is more in keeping with his apparent heritage. His chiseled facial features are somewhat hidden underneath a neatly kept beard. He walks confidently yet keenly aware of his surroundings.  
  
AJ stamds and greets him, shaking hands for appearances sake.  
  
"Have you been here long?" Stewart asks.  
  
"Just long enough to remember that I haven't eaten in some time and place an order."  
  
The server comes and takes Agent Stewart's order and when his drink is brought to the table, the men begin to get acquainted.  
  
"Is Stewart you real name?"  
  
"Yes, sir. My mother was widowed when I was just a baby. She met and married my father, Peter Stewart. He adopted me. Mitch, short for Mitchell, is after my birth father's best friend. They served in Korea together."  
  
"How did your father die?"  
  
"In a car accident. It was hard for my mother, he had survived fighting the Korean War to be killed by a careless driver."  
  
"I am sorry to hear that. "  
  
"Both my parents made sure I grew up knowing who my birth father was and I did keep in touch with my extended family."  
  
Again, AJ takes notice of his lack of cocky attitude. It sounds like Mitch Stewart had a good family life and was taught to be well mannered, which seems to be holding in spite of his chosen career. AJ had grown accustomed to putting all spooks in the same know-it-all mold. "I don't mean to interrogate you, it's just that I like to size up a person before I put my life in his hands."  
  
"That is quite understandable, sir."  
  
"As for biting your head off earlier, I was just surprised by your presence. No one wanted to lift a finger before I left, and I am not about to leave my people down here to die."  
  
"The deputy director told me you felt that way."  
  
"What else did he tell you about me?"  
  
"Oh the usual - your service record, being a former SEAL, and that you are fiercely loyal and protective of those in your command."  
  
"Damn straight!" Although AJ feels his "people" at JAG are more than his subordinates, they are his family. "So tell me how you came to find the Colonel's whereabouts?"  
  
"Our embassy got a call from the government hospital here in Cicudad del Este. Apparently, a Mennonite missionary brought in an American woman and she was in bad shape."  
  
"What did this man say exactly?"  
  
"He said that two Americans came to him asking to use his plane. The woman spoke German as well as English. The man with her said he needed to get his pregnant wife to the hospital. In order to secure use of the plane, the man left his passport as collateral."  
  
"Harmon Rabb?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Mitch finishes retelling the rest of the story of which AJ is vaguely aware.  
  
"Now that we are both up to speed, let's get to work." AJ says determinedly.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
A petite older woman comes walking up the street across from where the three of them are sitting and makes direct eye contact.  
  
"Hey, Gunny, is that our contact over there?" Harm asks.  
  
"It could be. He didn't say who was coming to meet us. She looks like she could be the old man's wife."  
  
She turns and walks down the alleyway, purposefully dropping her bag. When she bends down to pick it up, she places a piece of paper under a loose brick in a doorway. They wait until she has gone through the other side. Then Gunny goes to retrieve the message. He takes his time getting back across the street. He browses through some of the vendors merchandise and then carefully opens the paper and reads what was inside.  
  
"Her condition became worse. Had no choice but to take her to the government hospital. We are safe so far. You must come quickly.  
  
Gunny goes back and sits down. Webb snatches the paper from Gunny and his face says it all. He is ashen and motionless.  
  
Harm did not have to read the note. He already knows something is very wrong this just confirms his feeling.  
  
"Just tell me she isn't dead," Harm says pleadingly.  
  
"Not yet," Webb replies.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
It is after 2200 when Webb, Harm and Gunny get to the hospital. The urgent need to get to Mac is driving Harm and Webb to the edges of insanity. Yet as each battle their own demons, they know that they have to be very careful. As far as they know, they had not been followed, but there are probably people here willing to give them up.  
  
Gunny inquires about Mac while Harm and Webb wait in the lobby area. There are families all around sitting and waiting for news of their loved ones. Any one of them however, could be a plant for Sadik staking out the place.  
  
Harm's feeling of intense dread remains. He had come to save her life not to get her killed. The memory of her burning with fever and looking fragile made the anger boil inside of him. 'If she dies not knowing.ever hearing me tell her how I feel I..' his racing thoughts interrupted.  
  
"Settle down, Rabb. Your pacing like a caged animal won't help. It just draws attention to us," Webb snips. He, too, is feeling very anxious and blaming himself for Mac being in this situation. Sure he is mad as hell at Rabb for crashing that plane. But she would not have been in that plane in the first place if he had not pulled her in on this assignment. If he really wanted to, he could have found someone else to go with him to Paraguay. But he wanted the chance to be alone with Sarah, a chance to explore his developing feelings for her. Yeah there is something between she and Rabb but she is still a free woman and he wanted the opportunity to make his case. 'If my selfishness gets her killed I won't be able to live with myself.'  
  
Gunny returns with news of Mac.  
  
"Where is she?" Harm demands.  
  
"She is on the third floor with the man that brought her in and her father," Gunny says suspiciously.  
  
The three of them wonder who this "father" could be. If it were one of Sadik's men, they could be walking into a trap. There is only one way to find out, go to the third floor.  
  
On the ride up in the elevator, each man inspects the weapon they had hidden beneath their clothing. In the event of an ambush, whoever is able to get Mac and get out of there is to head straight for the Embassy. No looking back. They all agreed getting Mac to safety is the first priority.  
  
The bell dings and the doors open. Harm and Webb brace themselves as they step cautiously out of the elevator. They make eye contact with Gunny as he appears from the stair well. At first glance, nothing seems out of the ordinary. They continue to the nurses' station to inquire where Mac's room is. As Gunny is about to speak, they are greeted by a voice from behind them.  
  
"Are you the family looking for a young American woman?" The man asks.  
  
"Yes," they say in unison, very aware that the answer could cost them their lives.  
  
"I am Dr. Martinez. I treated her while she was here."  
  
"Excuse me," Harm interrupts, "did you say while she was here?"  
  
"Yes. She came in with an older gentleman. She was in very bad shape when he brought her in. She was in septic shock. She had a dangerously high fever and it took us several hours just to get it down. We started immediately to pump her full of antibiotics and she showed some small signs of improving. I didn't think she should be moved but when her father arrived, he was adamant about getting her to your Embassy for emergency passage back to America."  
  
"How long ago did she leave?" Gunny asks.  
  
"I would say maybe an hour ago. He left a note. Which of you is her husband?" The doctor replies.  
  
"I am!" Webb says quickly.  
  
"Well then this is for you."  
  
When the doctor turns and walks away, Harm grabbs the paper from Webb before he has a chance to read it. A small sense of relief comes over him as he recognizes the admiral's handwriting.  
  
We need to get her home asap. Meet me no later than 1am  
  
at my hotel.[  
  
Harm's face reflects his sense of relief, prompting Gunny to ask, "What is it, sir?"  
  
"It's from the admiral. He has Mac and sounds like a way home," he answers in a hushed tone with a slight smile.  
  
"How is that old sea dog pulling this off?" Webb wonders aloud.  
  
"We have an address and instructions to meet him no later that 0100."  
  
On their way to the elevator, Webb notices a middle-aged Arab man out of the corner of his eye. He thinks he recognizes him from the compound where he and Mac had been held.  
  
Harm senses Webb tense up. "Webb, talk to me," he says firmly.  
  
"Don't look," Webb tells them. "I think we may have company."  
  
As the elevator doors close, Webb asks Gunny, "When we get to the lobby, tell me if you recognize a man that, if I am right, will be coming out of the stairwell."  
  
As the elevator doors open, Gunny glances over and sees a man walking away from the stairwell toward the front entrance. Gunny gives Webb a nod, affirming that he too recognizes this man.  
  
They leave the hospital and continue toward their vehicle, only to find that all four tires have been slashed.  
  
"This can't be good," Harm says.  
  
"Neither can this," Gunny replies as he brings their attention to a group of men coming their way.  
  
Just as they start to run, a cab pulls up and cuts them off. "Get in!" A voice shouts.  
  
With pursers on one hand and a possible reprieve on the other, the three men are caught in an evident hesitation. Breaking the stalemate, Webb shoves Harm and Gunny toward the cab, positive that he recognizes the voice behind the reprieve. "Get in! Get in!" He yells.  
  
They jump in and the car is moving before the doors are closed. A hail of gunfire ensues, shattering the windows and grazing Harm in the shoulder.  
  
Through the shattered back window, they spot a SUV closing in.  
  
The cab driver keeps them moving back and forth to avert the array of bullets. He lays on the horn and makes a quick turn down an alley, narrowly missing an elderly man, that just seconds before stepped inside a doorway. The SUV, being too big to follow, races to make the next corner.  
  
The little car, being pushed for all it has, flies through the next alley, then spills onto the street having its side mirror ripped off. Then the cabby takes a swift left down another side alley and comes to a screeching halt. Slightly dazed, Harm pulls his head from where the window had been, gets out and scans for Gunny and Webb.  
  
He immediately hears the cabby yell, "Follow me!"  
  
"Go! Go!" Webb directs them hurriedly.  
  
They come to the corner and the driver motions for them to slow down. Making a right turn, he leads them to a vegetable truck; moving ahead  
  
to let down the tail gate, he gets into the cab.  
  
Harm, Webb and Gunny get in and hide among the boxes under a tarp.  
  
The engine starts and they slowly pull into traffic only to stop suddenly.  
  
The three men hold their collective breath as the cab door opens and boxes begin to move. The tarp rises up and a hand reaches in.  
  
As Gunny poises to strike, Webb grabs his arm to stop him, recognizing the man reaching in for vegetables as Mitch Stewart. Webb gives Harm and Gunny a reassuring nod and they seem to relax a bit. Mitch lays the tarp down and they hear him make a sale to a passerby.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
The drive to the hotel was not very long but AJ knew it had already worn Mac out. He opens the door and watches her military training and sheer will take over as she walks through the lobby by her own power. She fights to remain standing while they wait for the elevator, yet mind over body has its limits. Her body begins to sway and she collapses in AJ's arms.  
  
AJ carries her down the hall to his room. Stewart had come up the stairs and is already waiting for them at the door. He secures the room and turns down the bed. AJ gently lays Mac down; she moans slightly, the cool sheets a welcome relief against her still smoldering skin.  
  
"I am going back to the hospital to wait for Webb and the others," Stewart says, heading for the door. "With or without them, I will be here in time to take you to the chopper." The door closes and AJ is left alone with Mac, who has fallen asleep. While watching her sleep, he recalled how he had felt when he first walked in her room.  
  
When he had entered Mac's room, he had become keenly aware that none of his military training or life's experiences had prepared him to handle the disturbing sight of Mac lying in that bed. He had seen men killed right before his eyes; even taken lives in defense of his country. Yet seeing Mac in this condition left him without a frame of reference.  
  
There were so many monitors; she looked like a Christmas tree. Yet there wasn't anything festive about her being flat on her back in that dimly lit room with the buzz and glow of the equipment.  
  
The image proved more unsettling than he had anticipated. In many ways, much harder than shooting the enemy or seeing a fellow solider give his life in defense of his country ever had been. Although those heroic acts where indeed emotional, he was able to remain somewhat detached, serving the greater good and all. AJ had been taken aback by the sight of Mac's blanched appearance and her Marine strength veiled in fragility. He realized, this had become personal in a way that was unfamiliar to him. He had not been married for many years, and never did get to raise his daughter. AJ had walled himself up pretty well until these last few years at JAG.  
  
Mac slept and her guardian, the Mennonite Farmer that Stewart briefed him about, nodded as well. AJ moved over to the man and tapped him on the shoulder. He jerked awake, somewhat startled by AJ's presence. AJ had motioned for the man to follow him outside.  
  
"I began to wonder when someone was going to show up," the farmer stated in obvious relief.  
  
Before AJ could respond, a doctor had walked up to them, "Oh good. I am Dr. Martinez. Are you family of this young woman?"  
  
"Yes, sir, I am AJ Chedwiggen, her father," he had said, shaking hands with the doctor. "What is her condition?"  
  
"Well, Mr. Chedwiggen, excuse me, what is your daughter's name?"  
  
"Sarah."  
  
"Sarah came very close to dying and she isn't out of the woods yet. She was brought in very early this morning with a broken ankle and a dangerously high fever due to septic shock." The doctor's voice had been compassionate in spite of his direct, even blunt assessment of her condition.  
  
"What is that exactly?"  
  
"It is an infection that gets into the blood system, causing lack of oxygen in the blood resulting in low blood pressure. We had to give her two blood transfusions."  
  
He grimaced at the mention of the blood transfusion, concerned about the safety of the blood supply.  
  
"Our screening process is exceptional; don't worry." Being in Paraguay, the doctor wasn't unfamiliar with people's skepticism about the safety of the blood supply.  
  
"That's good to hear," AJ said, relieved. "What are all these monitors that are hooked up to her?"  
  
"We placed a central line in through her main artery in her neck, into her heart. She has heart, oxygen and blood monitoring equipment, along with an IV. We are continuing to treat her aggressively with antibiotics. It took us several hours, but we were able to get her fever out of the danger zone early this afternoon. She is lucky not to have any brain injury from the high fever or organ damage from lack of oxygen in her blood. She is still in serious condition but she is stable."  
  
"Is she stable enough for me to get her to the Embassy for emergency medical transport home?"  
  
"I strongly advise against it for at least three to four days."  
  
"I really want to get her home," he had stated adamantly.  
  
"She is definitely not up to the drive to Asuncion. Maybe you should discuss this with Harm."  
  
AJ was somewhat surprised by the mention of Rabb's name. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Sarah's husband? She has been calling for him. Is he with you?" The doctor said, trying to delay this action.  
  
"No. He should be en route and here soon," AJ replied, hoping that his words would have become a reality.  
  
"Please wait for him. Although I can't prevent you from taking her, I stress again, how important it is that you wait to move her."  
  
"Thank you, doctor, I will take that under advisement," AJ said in his usual dismissive tone.  
  
"Well then if you will excuse me, I have other patients to see." The doctor turned and walked away.  
  
"She is quite a fighter," the farmer had said, resuming their conversation as they returned to Mac's room.  
  
AJ turned at the sound of his voice. "Thank you for staying with her," he replied seriously.  
  
"I sent word to her 'husband' and his friends of where we are and the need for them to get here quickly." The old man enunciated "husband," showing that he knew this whole thing was a farce.  
  
"How long ago was that?"  
  
"They should be getting the message as we speak."  
  
AJ looked at his watch, was 19:30. "How reliable is the person delivering the message?"  
  
"She hasn't let me down in over fifty years." The man said with much love and pride.  
  
Mac began to stir at the sound of their voices. Her eyes flickered and she started to speak, "Ad.."  
  
Before she finished, the old man interrupted. "Yes, my dear, your father is here," enunciating "father" for both of their benefits.  
  
"My what.." Mac said, somewhat alarmed, not fully understanding what was happening.  
  
AJ walked over to her and took her hand. "I am here, Sarah," he made sure to use her given name. "I arrived not long ago. I am going to take you home very soon."  
  
Mac looked up at AJ, things started to become clear. "Where are Harm and the others?" She asked with worry in a weakened voice.  
  
"We have contacted them they should be en route as we speak."  
  
"Then Harm found Clay?" She asked imploringly.  
  
"Yes he did," AJ had answered, having assumed facts that were not in evidence.  
  
"Just rest for now, we have a long trip ahead of us."  
  
AJ felt Mac relax, as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Whether or not Webb is with Harm was irrelevant; he had no intention of leaving anyone behind. AJ just did not want to get the Marine in her all riled up.  
  
'It will take some time to get her ready to leave.' he thought, 'If by the time she is ready to go, the others aren't here, we will leave.'  
  
AJ had paid the hospital bill with the money Stewart had given him. There had been enough to pay the bill and to reimburse the Mennonite Farmer for the plane he had lost.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Chedwiggen," the farmer said. "I will pray that you and the others make it home safely."  
  
"All that you and your wife have done in caring for my people is greatly appreciated," AJ replied.  
  
The farmer left as the doctor entered the room. "I am giving her another dose of antibiotic. And sending with you medicine for her fever; as well as oral antibiotics for her to take, until she can be started on an IV again. You do understand that..."  
  
"I understand doctor," AJ had interrupted solemnly.  
  
"Harm!" Mac screams as she sits straight up in the bed, jolting AJ back to the present.  
  
"We have to help him!" Mac demands as she attempts to stand, only to fall on the floor.  
  
AJ reaches down and helps her back into bed. "Take it easy, Mac," He says trying to calm her, "and tell me about it." He hopes she was only dreaming, yet something in the urgency of her voice makes that unlikely.  
  
"Harm is in pain and they are being chased!" She pronounces frantically.  
  
Just as AJ feared, she is having one of her visions. Although they make him uncomfortable, her undefined ability has an incredible accuracy.  
  
"Mac-" AJ begins  
  
"No! Admiral we have to-"  
  
"Colonel!" His authoritative voice cuts through her frenzy of emotion, and reaches the marine inside.  
  
"Sir!" Mac responds with still a note of urgency, yet her emotions under control.  
  
"They agency sent another agent, Mitch Stewart, for additional backup. He has gone after them. I have every confidence he will do what ever necessary to help them. In the meantime, you are in no condition to go off half cocked. We will wait it out," He sighs deeply," just as we have done before."  
  
"Aye, aye sir."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The truck stops and Harm checks his watch; it is 23:45. He is disturbed about the time. The admiral's note stated no later than 1a.m. and he is not sure where they are or who they are with. The sound of the tail gate opening gets his attention. He sees the tarp being pulled back and a man standing there motioning them to quietly get out of the truck.  
  
Webb is the first one out. He is very pleased to see Agent Mitch Stewart and anxious to hear how in the world he had gotten involved. Harm and Gunny pile out and they all follow their benefactor into a small house.  
  
Mitch locks the door and draws the shades. Making his rounds, through each window he surveys the area for suspicious activity. Being certain that there is not anyone lurking about, he takes them into another room. He pulls back a table and rug, revealing a trap door and leads them down to a humbly yet adequately furnished room.  
  
Mitch lights an oil lamp and turns to greet Webb, "Clay, good to see you're still in one piece."  
  
"It's good to see you too, Mitch," Webb answers, shaking his hand. "How in the hell did you know where to find us? And more importantly, who gave you permission?"  
  
"Well you have the Commander's wife, Catherine Gale, to thank for all of this." Mitch said with a smile, fully aware of the story.  
  
"Wife?" Webb and Gunny said in unison.  
  
"Long story," Harm sheepishly replied.  
  
"She personally lobbied the Deputy Director to do whatever he could to get you all home. He contacted me and told me to help Admiral Chegwidden and that I would have whatever I needed at my disposal."  
  
"That must have been some honeymoon," Webb said, sarcastically.  
  
"Where are the Admiral and Colonel Mackenzie?" Harm asked, impatiently.  
  
"And you're Commander Rabb. I am special agent Mitch Stewart," he said, reaching behind Webb to shake Harm's hand.  
  
"Commander you've been hit!"  
  
"It's nothing. I was just grazed by a bullet back there," Harm replied, shrugging it off. "Where are they, Agent Stewart?" Harm asked, demandingly this time.  
  
"I will fill you in when I get back. I have to park the truck in the barn. Help yourselves to the food and water in the cupboard over there, and to the bandages in the drawer over here," he said, pointing to a small end table next to a twin bed. With that, Mitch went up the steps and closed the door above.  
  
"How long have you known Agent Stewart, Mr. Webb?" Gunny inquired as he moved to the end table to retrieve the bandages.  
  
"Don't worry, he's not like Hardy, we can trust him." Webb said matter of factly.  
  
Gunny walks over to Harm with bandages in tow. "Let me take a look at that, sir."  
  
"Thanks. And call me Harm; I'm not an officer anymore remember."  
  
"Yes, sir-I mean Harm. That's going to take some getting used to."  
  
At the mention of his civilian status, Webb could not help but think how it could change things between Rabb and Sarah. They had been doing their little dance for so long; Webb was getting pretty confident that Rabb was not going to step up to the plate and make a real move. So much so that he allowed himself to begin to think of Sarah as a woman and not a colleague, a woman for whom he had developed strong feelings, and would give his life to protect. And that is something he hasn't felt in a long time.  
  
'I need you Sarah.' Remembering his words and her kiss, as his finger lightly brushed his bottom lip. 'I will fight for you. Fight to get you home and fight to win your heart.' The sound of Gunny drawing his weapon jarred Webb back into reality.  
  
"Whoa! I am one of the good guys, remember?" Mitch said as he entered the room through a door hidden by a tapestry on the wall.  
  
"Oh well that's convenient." Harm replied, somewhat stunned.  
  
Gunny holsters his weapon and says emphatically, "Good way to get yourself killed, Stewart."  
  
Mitch goes to the cupboard pulling out a duffel bag and filling it with some supplies, food, water and weapons. "Through the door there is a tunnel that leads to the barn. Commander, you and Clay will go out this way to a waiting car," he says, handing Harm the bag. "Gunny, I want you to stay with me. We will follow at a distance as cover, waiting for them to come out of the hotel with the others and then proceed to the rendezvous point."  
  
"Gunny, thanks for covering our six, but take care of yourself, too." Harm said with a pat on his back.  
  
"Don't worry, Rabb, he's good hands." Webb replies. "Let's get going."  
  
Harm and Webb walk crouchingly through the tunnel. They go through another miniature room and walk up a few steps to a door over head and enter the barn. Webb opens the barn door while Harm gets in the drivers seat of the awaiting car. Webb then sits down next to Harm and pulls the map out of the bag.  
  
"I know Gunny is in good hands, but am I?" Webb asks.  
  
"I am not a spook, Webb, at least not yet. I've got your six." Harm replies judiciously as he starts the engine. 


End file.
